


Ratatootsie

by TheGayWhoDoesLikeMusicals



Category: Starship - Team StarKid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayWhoDoesLikeMusicals/pseuds/TheGayWhoDoesLikeMusicals
Summary: Ratatouille but its Starship. That's it
Kudos: 3





	1. He wanted to be, so he did

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to whatever the fuck this is going to be

“The future is now! 

Bug stood proudly and saluted the air as if he was getting a medal. He held the imaginary reward in his claw and whispered “A real starship range-” 

“Bug!” 

Roach appeared, a look of bewilderment and disappointment on his face. “How did I know you’d be here?” 

Bug, embarrassed, quickly stopped holding the pretend medal. He turned to roach and said “What do you want?” 

“It's dinner time! Come on, Its rotten lasagna, your favorite” 

Bug sighed and took one more look behind him at his favorite place in the world before following roach back to the hive. 

********** 

“Bug! Hey bug! You wanna watch the fly on the wall shipment?” Roach tugged on Bugs claw impatiently “Come on, its leaving in 10!” 

Bug sighed and followed him. He dutifully stood as the flies were loaded onto the spaceship. God, image if that was him. But he’s not a fly, there's no way he’d be allowed- 

Suddenly, on an impulse, he turned and ran as fast as his legs would allow. He dodged between all his old friends to choruses of “Hey there bug!”. He ignored them. He wouldn’t need them anymore after this. It was his time to seize everything he’s ever wanted. 

Spotting his chance, He darted towards the small hatch where they were loading in the food for the journey. Then he saw them. The bug guards. Aww wasps he forgot about them. He slowly approached and as he did, he switched on the charm. 

“Hey fellas, looks like you're working hard over here” 

One of the bugs looked up. He looked exhausted. 

“Oh, hey there Bug. Yep, It’s a long day” 

Bug smiled “Why don’t you take a break, rest your claws, I’ll handle the rest” 

The guard looked concerned “we’re really not supposed to leave-” 

“Oh, since when have we cared about rules! You deserve a break, go on” 

The guard thought for a second and then seemed to make a decision. 

“You know what? I will. Cheer's bug!” He walked away 

Bug waited until he was out of sight and then slipped through the hatch and onto the ship. He followed another bug down into the storage sector and quickly hid behind the food crates. He settled in and prepared himself for the journey to his future. 

*****


	2. A new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a bit longer and if theres any spelling or grammar mistakes I'm sorry

“Bug? Buuuug?” 

Bug held his breathe as the search team scouted the room. He had crawled inside one of the food crates and was hoping his hiding spot would be foolproof enough to conceal him. The bugs took on more look at the room and then shook their heads “I suppose he must have gotten off after all. That little bug roach will be able to find him” 

They left the room. 

Bug breathed out and crawled out of the crate. He stretched his legs and got ready for a long journey. And then he remembered that it’s a spaceship and the journey would only actually be about 5 minutes. He didn’t know exactly where he was going, maybe somewhere prestigious like accountant planet, or doctor planet. His eyes sparkled with hope for his glamourous new life of adventure- 

“Ship landing on farm planet!” A loud announcement blared on the speakers 

Slowly a sense of dread started to fill Bug. He wasn’t going to some fancy city of glamour. He was going to the place of straw hats and sun burns. Bug groaned as his dreams of splendor shattered- 

The door bust open and the sound of bugs chattering filled his ears. He quickly dived into one of the crates as the bugs started to haul them out to the loading bay. Bug looked out through a crack in the crate and couldn’t help but be in awe of the sights. He had never been anywhere except bug planet before. It was beautiful. The sky was bright blue with fluffy white clouds like candy floss. The grass was long and green and luscious. The wheat fields were a beautiful golden brown. It looked like a perfect paradise where nothing could go wrong. 

WHAM 

Bug gasped as the crate he was in was unceremoniously thrown into a barn. The box broke open and he went flying into a pile of hay. He quickly burrowed beneath so he wouldn’t be seen, but before he could fully conceal himself a voice rang out. 

“Oka’ I’ll get right on that ma’am” 

A broad shadow covered where he lay. From his rather compromised position he could see a tall man wearing a straw hat, a flannel shirt and dungarees. He loomed steadily closer until... 

“Say, wha’s this?” He leaned closer and then gasped “A bug?” 

Bug gulped. Human language, right. He took a deep breath “Uhhhh Hi sir. I’m bug” 

The man grinned and stuck out his hand for bug to shake “Well hello there bug! My name is Tootsie Noodles, but you can call me Tootsie. That’s strange, they never told us we was gettin' a bug.” 

“Thats because they don’t know I’m here sir. And please, you can’t tell them they’ll kill me! Or worse, send me back to the hive” 

Tootsie scratched his head "Kill you? Well, that’s not very nice at all. I s’pose you can stay with me for a few days. But I won't be here for long. Come next week and I’m going up to space with the starship rangers” His eyes were bright and exited 

Bugs heart leapt “You’re a starship ranger?” 

“Not yet” explained Tootsie “I have my initiation next week and then I’ll be up in that there sky. But I’m a little scared bug, I ain’t never been to space before. I don’t know how to be a starship ranger” 

Bug grinned “I think I can help you with that” 

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried with writing Tootsie but its hard to capture his energy


End file.
